


CUL-DE-SAC

by AllThranduil



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThranduil/pseuds/AllThranduil





	1. Chapter 1

寒风裹卷着雨滴在黄昏时分降临了这个位于北欧的静谧小镇。

已经在这里消磨了几日时光的英国人Thorin Oakenshield先生，草草吃了一块三明治后，就一头扎进了镇上唯一的一家男同性恋酒吧。他本以为这么早会没什么人在，却惊讶看到里面的人竟然比正常高峰时还要多，空气里还弥漫着一种莫名的紧张感。

走到吧台坐下点了杯酒后，他问已经混熟了的酒保：“今晚是有什么活动吗？”

“也可以这样说。”耳朵上戴了不下十个耳环的光头酒保以浓重口音的英语回答他，并展现出一个颇为诡秘的微笑。

“说来听听。”Thorin端起送上来的酒抿了一口侧转身打量酒吧里的人，他可以肯定他们差不多全都是TOP，并且有一半的人明显打扮过度了。

酒保将胳膊支在桌面上靠向他：“老兄，你以前来的都太晚了，错过了好光景，不过幸好你今晚早到了。“

”所以，到底怎么回事？“Thorin对酒保的卖关子有点不耐烦起来。

”是这样，你来到咱这小镇的半个月前，这忽然来了一个超级美超级美的大bottom，老兄我从没过这么美的…真的…“酒保以不可置信的表情摇了摇头， 看Thorin邹起眉头于是往下说道：”总之一个神奇的大美人突然降临在了咱这个酒吧里。然后呢，这个大美人差不多每天黄昏时候都会来这里选一个TOP，嘿，有时候还是两个，回去操，老兄这些天下来，他已经和镇上一半的gay都操过了。我不知道他到底是怎么回事，从哪来，只知道从他出现那天开始，这里所有的gay就全都为他疯了，每晚一到这时候全镇的，甚至临近镇子的top们都会来这里任他挑，希望能被他选中，或者能再和他干一次。老兄，和他干过的人都说无比刺激，他在床上骚的要人命。噢，你知道最不可思议的在哪吗？老兄，我竟然一次没被他选中，一次也没有，我究竟哪点差了嘛！“

Thorin不由哧笑了出来，还以为什么事，原来就为了这个？ 也只有这些没见过世面的小镇土包子才会如此激动了，简直就是闹剧。

看来真的是时候离开了，预报明天这里将大幅度降温随后可能会有一场大的降雪，到时候积雪覆盖可能连出镇的路都不会好走，他可不想被困在这枯燥乏味的地方。他之所以来这，完全是闭着眼随手在地图上一指的结果，虽然对这种小镇的状况早有心理准备，可干巴巴的一个人在这里待了几日到底还是熬不住了。

正思想间，酒吧大门上的铃铛随着门的开启响了起来，霎那间，酒吧被消音了一般一片寂静，Thorin不由抬眼看去，只见一个仿佛发着光的人正关上了门，在人群自动让开道路的寂静中，悠然的款摆着腰肢走向了他，哦不，是走向了吧台。随着那人的走近，Thorin忘记了呼吸，耶稣基督啊，纵然一向自诩阅美人无数的他，也不得不承认完全被眼前这美人惊人的美貌和高贵凛冽的气质给震住了，上帝，这美的惊心动魄的大美人怎么会出现在这种小地方？ 简直就是神话中精灵的降临，那闪耀光芒的又长又直的浅金色长发，那完美融合了冷峻和柔美的高贵面容，哪里有半点庸碌俗世的烟火气息？ 甚至他的身高，就算是置身在以高大著称的北欧人中都鹤立出众，而且难得的既纤细又毫不柔弱，那柔美袅娜的体态里，明显蕴含着猎豹般蓄势待发的力量。Thorin目瞪口呆，这美人只穿了一件再简单不过的银灰色大衣却是如此摇曳生姿。那修身大衣没有纽扣，以一根同色腰带妥帖收拢包裹着美人修长笔直的身体，在腰部形成线条旖旎的曼妙凹陷后婀娜垂下，随美人的走动在膝下翻飞露出里面穿着贴身裤装和黑色长靴的修长双腿。

就在Thorin无法自控的吞咽口水时，美人停了下来，在他身边的一张吧凳上款款坐了下来，在对直着眼睛的酒保说了声“照常”后，美人抬手将一侧垂落的头发向耳后拢去，只简简单单的一个动作却散发出令人窒息的魅力，Thorin胸口一窒，盯着那修长的手，耀眼的长发，线条美丽的面庞，斜入鬓角的眉毛，如蝴蝶般扑闪的睫毛....

“所以，你打算就这样一直盯着我吗？”美人转脸看向Thorin，带着似笑非笑的表情。

Thorin飞红了面颊，哦天，他可从未如此失态过 ，“对不起…”Thorin和对方星光般闪亮的冰蓝双眸对视了几乎一个世纪那么长后终于灵魂归窍：“哦，当然，不。”Thorin故作镇定的举起自己的酒杯，想姿态潇洒的喝上一口却发现手抖的厉害，于是放下杯子。

美人似笑非笑的看着他，Thorin觉得自己要被看得着了火，忍不住一冲动抓住了美人靠近他一侧的胳膊，俯身过去低声道：“事实上我想操你－－非常深－－非常用力的操你，一整晚。”

美人面色不变的眯起了眼：“我之前好像没有见过你？”

“因为你每次都来的太早了。”Thorin松开他的胳膊，恢复了坐姿。

“那么我该庆幸你今晚提前来了？”美人戏虐的弯起嘴角。

“是的，你应该。”Thorin表情认真。

美人挑了一下眉：“你是英国人？”

“你应该也不属于这里。”

“我从纽约来的。”美人回道。

Thorin心说果然，却不接这个话题，看着美人几乎粗鲁的道：“让我们结束这些废话立即离开好吗，我想要你，现在。”

美人目光闪动的盯了他几秒后站起了身，Thorin掏出酒钱扔在吧台上，跟在他身后在一众寂静却满是艳羡嫉妒的围观中走出了酒吧。

“去我那还是你那？”Thorin问。

“我那吧，就在不远。”美人带着他往左面的方向走去。

外面风仍未停，雨也淅淅沥沥的下着，美人被风吹起的长发撩到了Thorin的面颊，使得他心痒难耐，忍不住一把抱住美人扳住他的脸吻了上去，美人并不抗拒任由他抱着亲上嘴唇，唇肉相碰的刹那似有火花迸射而出，Thorin立时就硬了，他一边强硬的吻着美人一边拉过他的一只手让他感受自己有多硬，美人纤瘦的身体抱在怀里的感觉真是舒服，Thorin等不及要扒光他的衣服，将他的长发抓在指间狠狠进入他。好容易放开嘴唇，两人孩子般拉起了手跑了起来，到了目的地，美人掏出钥匙开门，Thorin不停的吻他侧面脸颊，终于进门后，Thorin将他按在门上，捏住他的下颚深入的吻他，几乎要将舌头插进美人的喉咙里，美人被搞的呻吟了出来，Thorin单手扯开他大衣的腰带，一气呵成的解开里面的裤子纽扣拉下裤头拽出那半勃的阴茎捋了起来，美人呻吟的声音逐渐加大，Thorin对自己的技术很有自信，一边快速玩弄那逐渐硬起的阴茎一边继续吞噬般的深吻…美人开始呜咽的像只小猫咪。

“告诉我，你的名字。”Thorin的嘴挪到美人耳朵舔吸着那里。

“Thranduil，我叫Thranduil。”

“Thranduil，我是Thorin，今晚我会好好的操你一番。”Thorin耳语似的宣告后向下跪倒，两手抓住美人的臀部，开始用嘴操他。

“哦－－”阴茎被吸入口中的霎那美人叫了出来。

Thorin口活好的美人只有发抖的份，没一会就欢叫着泄在了Thorin的嘴里。

Thorin就着精液用手指开拓他的后穴，舔舐他的阴囊和会阴，随着玩弄的加深美人软绵绵的酥软在了地上，Thorin压住他，用手指快速操他的后穴并狠狠吸咬他的乳头，美人发出苦闷的呻吟。

当Thorin持续按揉着那肉穴里的前列腺时，美人尖叫着再一次泄了出来。

Thorin将他的精液舔干净一边捏揉他的乳头一边亲吻他的嘴唇。

”分开两腿，我要真正开始操你。“Thorin拍开美人的大腿。

”不，不要在这里，除非你有套。“

”我没有病，放心，来这个镇子之前我刚完成下半年的体检，完全健康，在这里也没有和谁做过。“

”那么你不怕我…”

Thorin嗤笑了一声：“不怕。现在，分开你的腿。”说着他几下除去自己的裤子。

Thranduil犹豫了下，放任Thorin扯开他的腿插进了身体。

硕大龟头顶入的霎那，Thranduil难以忍耐的扭动身体。

”它太粗了。“Thranduil深蹙着眉头。

Thorin松开他的双腿掐住他的胯部，慢慢将自己粗壮沉重堪比种马的阴茎一点点挤进了美人的肉穴。

”啊，停止，我不能...“Thranduil担心自己会被撕裂。

Thorin停了下来，拉着美人一只手让他摸自己后穴和阴茎的交接处，Thranduil惊讶的发现那阴茎竟然还未完全插入。

”放心我不会蛮干的，我会等到把你真正操开后才用整只鸡巴操你。“

“你是不是拥有英国最粗长阴茎的名号？”Thranduil皱着眉。

”哈哈，“他的话逗笑了Thorin,"我不知道它是不是最粗长，但是我知道它绝对可以把你操到高潮迭起，操到发抖，操到哭喊着求饶。“

“我不信。“

”可怜的美人，你从未被干成这样是吗？“

”闭嘴。“

Thorin吻住了美人的嘴唇，下身开始抽动起来。凶狠有力又技巧高超的进攻持续了很久，Thranduil也曾试过被人如此用力的操干过，只是能这么这么持久的保持强劲势头的还真是第一次遇到，没有尽头一样的凶悍操干中，Thranduil几乎产生出下身会不会因此被直接操碎的错觉，他的阴茎在被操干起始时就硬的像根棍子似的，Thorin不去抚慰它也不让他自己动手，Thranduil只能没有尽头般的被动承受Thorin的奸淫，当Thorin拽着他的双腿提起那已经被操的软绵绵的下身自上而下狠狠贯穿时，Thranduil开始绷紧的就像是一只笔直的箭，Thorin发现他的变化，愈发加快了抽插的速度，两人性器相交的地方溢出白色的汁液，Thranduil已经失了声，随着Thorin一阵难以置信的快速强力抽插，Thranduil狂乱抽搐着射了出来，在前端没有得到任何抚慰的情况下，他被Thorin给直接奸射了，Thorin又狠狠操干了近百下后终于咆哮着射了出来。

阴茎拔出的那一霎发出了仿佛开香槟般的声响，Thranduil面红耳赤满身是汗的瘫软在地，Thorin捧起他的下身观察那已经被操的合不拢的肉洞。

“完美，它已经被完全操开了，像只张开的小嘴。”Thorin将嘴唇贴上接吻一般狂热的亲吻那里。

Thranduil心底最深的激情随着Thorin的亲吻被完全勾了出来。

“操我，继续！”

“是的，接下来我会用整根鸡巴操你，卧室在哪里？”

“楼上右手第二间。”

Thorin将自己和Thrandui身上的衣物完全剥除后，抱起他走到卧室，里面的床足够大，Thorin将美人扔到床上一下子扑到他身上，撕咬般亲吻他的嘴唇，然后起身将阴茎塞了进去。

“把它舔硬。”

Thorin的阴茎即使软的时候形状也很可观，Thranduil吃力的含住它开始吸吮，随着涨大Thranduil难以负荷的流出了泪水，Thorin抓着他的长发毫不留情的使用他的口腔。

“放松喉咙。”

Thranduil产生下颚就要被撑到脱臼的焦虑，眼泪随着Thorin不断顶进的动作流的决了堤一般，就在他再也受不了时Thorin退了出去。

泪眼模糊中他被Thorin摆成跪趴的姿势，Thorin在啃咬他的臀瓣赞美它们的挺翘后从后面操了进去，完全的，整根没入。

Thranduil从未被操进这么深的地方，一时惊恐起来，Thorin搂起他的上半身揉捏他的乳头温柔的操他让他适应。

待Thranduil发出妖媚的叫声后，Thorin将他按压在床上开始狠狠的进入，Thranduil流出了口水，Thorin碾压般的进攻狂暴到他完全没有招架的余地，软的水一般任凭Thorin将他摆成各种姿势肆意奸淫，射了一次的Thorin这一次更加持久，Thranduil被他一会抓着头发狠狠骑干一会正面胸贴着胸的一边亲他一边捧着他的屁股不依不饶的折磨他的前列腺....Thranduil被彻底征服的那一霎那要归功于Thorin挥在他脸上的一巴掌，那时他已经被Thorin操的沉浸在前列腺高潮中快半个小时了，Thorin啃咬了一番他的身体后，开始并不使力的搧他…

Thranduil做爱有一个习惯就是从不会告诉新的性伴自己喜欢什么，他希望性伴能表现出自己真正的偏好而不是迎合他，所以当Thorin开始搧他时，Thranduil几乎是欣慰的哭叫了出来：“使劲，使劲…“

”啊，你这个小荡妇…“Thorin兴奋难耐，又涨硬了几分。

随后Thorin捏着Thranduil的脖子收紧放松在把他搞到脑缺氧的飘忽状态中一下接一下完全抽出再完全插入的快速操干，Thranduil爽到翻起了白眼，Thorin惊人的持久力和恰到好处的施虐刷新了他的快感记录，当他被Thorin一阵地狱式的碾压操干奸到射尿了时，他终于像Thorin宣告的那样哭着求饶了。

”我操的你爽吗？“Thorin留恋不舍的继续淫那黏腻的肉洞，里面沼泽般随着他的动作发出淫荡的响声。

”爽的要死掉了。“Thranduil说的是真心话，性爱高手虽然他遇到过不少，可是Thorin的身上有一种难得的和他投契的东西，让他从身心上全方位的喜爱他给予的一切，所以被他操干的爽几乎就是翻倍的快乐。

Thorin高兴的亲了他一口，抽出了阴茎：”好吧，让你歇一会，我也饿了，去找点东西吃。“

”冰箱里有腌好的牛排，你煎来吃吧。“

”你也吃吗？“

”给我切盘水果好了，再拿瓶红酒上来，开瓶器和杯子全在厨房壁橱里。。“

“好的，我的女王。”Thorin托起他的手吻了一下。

Thranduil躺在床上看Thorin赤裸的背影，Thorin有一副好身材，肌肉形状漂亮又不夸张，很完美。

他有点惋惜才遇到这个男人。

余下的夜晚他们无法控制的又操了起来，怕他承受不了Thorin一直温柔无比的插他，却把他干到了前所未有的舒爽境地。

Thranduil在Thorin身上咬出一个又一个的齿痕，告诉他，他想他留下。

接下来他们在那所房子里足不出户的待了五天，没日没夜的做爱，除了吃饭睡觉等必要的行为外全部都用来操干，仿佛就要世界末日般贪婪的渴求彼此没法停下来，Thorin早已忘了自己要离开小镇的打算，全部心思和力气都使在了美人身上。

但他却并未问起关于美人的任何私人问题，其实他本来是想的，从见到他那刻起他就渴望了解他，渴望弄明白他的生活，并暗暗期许能在其中占据一席之地。只是当第二天美人向他展示了房子里琳琅满目的情趣用品，并且他亲自发现了屋里另一个男主人的衣物时，抑制不住的嫉妒让他选择了沉默，他怕自己问出来的结果只是确定了自己只是这美人的一个过客而已，他不想听到这些话。

第五天当屋子里的食物都被吃光了时，Thorin独自一人出去买东西，顺便到旅馆退房取行李，Thranduil要他住到那所房子里。小镇客人少，旅馆在他失踪这五天里也仍旧给他留着房。Thorin往英国打了几个电话处理了一些公事后，犹豫了一会还是拨通了父亲的电话，可喜的是父亲已经不像前几日那般逼迫他立即回去结婚了，只是告诉他，玩够了赶紧回家，生意需要他。

Thorin不由松了口气，心里的石头终于松动让他感觉无比轻松，当他心情愉快的拿着行李和选购的食物踏上返回美人居所的路时，对即将发生在他眼前的一切一无所知。


	2. Chapter 2

外面气温明显比之前低的多了，所幸并没有下雪。

Thorin回去一路上满脑子都是Thranduil，只不过分开了不到半天时间，他已经想他想的不得了，就像是一个情窦初开的小男生。

Thorin想不起自己上一次如此情动是什么时候了，40年的人生里，他爱过人，被爱过，同居过，也有过很多短暂的艳遇，只是从没有一个人像Thranduil一样让他感到如此着迷。即使已经和他连续腻在一起5天，他还是无法自拔的不断想要抱他亲他要他，怎么也不够，怎么也不厌倦。他相信Thranduil对他也一样，他们之间有一种激情，他们对彼此有着强烈的吸引力，这是再明显不过的事实。

Thranduil的无名指上并没有戒指，所以他应该还未结婚，那就是说他还有机会，不过就算是结了婚又怎样呢？他依然无法压抑想要把他占为已有的渴望。

Thorin痴迷的回想Thranduil的各种样子，回想抱着他亲吻他进入他销魂蚀骨的感觉，不由得下腹又是一紧。

当他站在门口想要按响门铃的时候，却发现那门并没有关严，他推开虚掩着的门进到屋内，放下手中的东西凝神听了一下，并没有什么动静，刚想开口喊Thranduil，却又心念一转打消了念头。

他放轻脚步向楼上走去，心里仿佛蒙上了一层阴影有一种不好的预感。

果然，走上一半楼梯时，他听到了那种声音，那种Thranduil被他干了很长时间后，会发出的柔丝般延绵不断的饮泣声。

Thorin停顿了几秒继续走了上去，卧室的门大开着，性交的拍击声水声和沉重的呼吸声从里面传了出来。Thorin走进去，只见Thranduil正仰面躺在门对面的长沙发一侧，长发凌乱，睡袍被完全打开压在身下，他的长腿搭在一个身着西装，有着暗金色头发的男人肩头，那人站在地上抓着他悬空的下体操干着。明显他们已经干了有一段时间了，Thranduil面色潮红闭目仰头发出被干到浓时才有的饮泣。男人敏锐的在Thorin进门的瞬间就发现了他，却只是淡淡瞟了他一眼，既没有惊讶的表情也没有停止，反而更激烈的操干起来，使得抽插所引发的撞击声和黏腻的水声更响亮了，Thranduil也在这加强了力度的操干中扭动并绷紧了身体，饮泣声也开始加大。

Thorin刚想要转身退出却发现Thranduil已经睁开了眼睛正看着他，那双幽深的双眸紧紧的盯着他，仿佛要吸入他的灵魂般一眼不眨。Thorin被这注视定住了，站在原地呆呆的看着Thranduil，看着他那散发着妖冶之光的身体在男人越来越快速的操干中绷得越来越直。Thranduil的注视即使高潮中也未中断，Thorin看着他被那男人操射，看着那人射进他的体内然后慢慢退出。男人清理自己身体，Thorin看到他阴茎的前端穿着一只闪亮的环。男人拉上裤链俯身亲吻了一下Thranduil的嘴唇拍了下他的脸颊后向浴室方向走去，轻车熟路就像是这里的主人。

Thorin心里明白，这男人应该就是那‘另一个男主人’。

Thranduil起了身，看着Thorin开口道：“到这来。“

Thorin没有动。

Thranduil拉起睡袍披上肩头站起身没有擦拭自己也没有费心系上睡袍的带子，走到Thorin面前，姿态优雅而又撩人。

Thranduil搂住Thorin的脖颈亲吻他的嘴唇，在他耳边呢喃着：”我一直在想着你，Thorin，我想你...“

酸涩和温柔的情感交织在Thorin心头，他扳住Thranduil的脸看着他的眼睛沉声道：”也许是时候我该离开了。“

”不，留下，我需要你，为我留下。“

”我....“

Thorin的唇被Thranduil用手指按住了：“抱我去客房的浴室，我需要洗个澡。”

Thorin听话的打横抱起Thranduil。

 

Thranduil褪下睡袍，为Thorin解开衣服的纽扣，一件件褪去他的衣物，“和我一起洗。”

两人牵着手坐进放满热水的浴缸里，Thorin从后面搂住Thranduil，轻声问：“他是你的男朋友？”

“是的。”Thranduil承认。

“你们在一起多久了？”

“10年。”

“怎么没有结婚呢？”

“因为，他不能和我结婚，他是这个国家的王室成员，他的母亲让他娶了一个女人，6年前的事了。”

Thorin搂紧了Thranduil：“你还爱着他？”

“我不知道，我22岁的时候就跟着他了，10年里我们之间的一切都已经成了习惯，我不知道自己是不是还爱着他，甚至有没有爱过他。”

“Thranduil，”Thorin犹豫了一会终于开了口：“如果我说，我希望你能和我在一起，你愿意吗？”

Thranduil沉默了一会，轻声答道：“Thorin，我没法回答你，我，可能需要时间。”

“告诉我，你有一点喜欢我，是吗？”

“不止一点... ”Thranduil亲昵的用脸颊轻轻蹭着他，“和我说说你吧，你是单身还是？”

“在英国我有一个男朋友，我不想对你撒谎，我们在一起3年多，我的父亲最近总是逼迫我赶紧结婚，他倒是不在意我结婚的对象是男人还是女人，只是想看我赶紧稳定下来，组成家庭，最好还能给他抱上孙子。“

”那你们为什么不…“

”我还没有找到那种想和他结婚的冲动，也许我把这事看得过于严重了。“

”不，你是对的，这的确是一件需要郑重对待的事。“

“你饿了没有？”

“还好。”

“我买了食物还有一束给你的花。”

“啊，你太甜蜜了。”Thranduil仰头吻着Thorin，“是什么花？”

“一束白色的郁金香。”

“你怎么会知道我喜欢白色的花？”Thranduil微笑。

“我猜的，很高兴我猜对了。”Thorin慢慢回吻他，“等会想吃什么？我做给你吃。”

“嗯，既然他来了让他做吧，他特别喜欢做东西，恐怕，现在已经做上了。“

Thorin没有回话，打开来喷头为Thranduil清洗长发。

慢慢洗完澡后两人穿着浴袍走到餐厅，餐桌已经布置上了三个人的餐具，连Thorin买的那束白色郁金香也装饰在了桌上。

Thorin和Thranduil在餐桌两侧面对面坐了下来，没一会那在厨房忙碌的男主人也端着一个银质的大托盘走了进来，随之而来的是一阵令人垂涎欲滴的肉香，男人将装着食物的托盘放在桌上，开始布菜并倒上红酒。Thorin看到他换了一身新的西装和领带，暗金色的头发也和之前一样梳理的一丝不苟，不得不承认这是个外表极有魅力，而且气度非凡的男人，虽然看起来比他年长，可身上那种雍容华贵的气度真不是他能比的。Thranduil说他是王室成员，莫非是王储？Thorin搜寻印象中该北欧王国王室成员的资料却因为极之有限毫无头绪。

男人周到的布完菜后，在首位坐下端起了酒杯祝道：“好胃口。”

“抱歉，我仍然穿着浴袍。”Thorin端起酒杯，男人的礼仪令他觉得自己失礼。

“不用理他，他每次晚饭都要穿着正式的衣服还有一堆繁缛礼节。”Thranduil斜睨着那男人微笑。

“不为我介绍下你的新朋友吗？”男人抿了一口酒满脸宠爱的看着Thranduil。

“Thorin，这是Oropher，Oropher这是Thorin。”

两人男人冲彼此点头致意。

Oropher看着Thranduil的样子让Thorin心中冒起了一串酸酸的泡泡。

想到这幸运的男人竟然拥有了10年Thranduil，Thorin更是感到酸涩的要命。

10年前的Thranduil是什么样子？Thorin一无所知。

“谢谢你陪着Thran 。”Oropher冲Thorin微笑。

Thorin听到这带有主权意味的话禁不住头脑一热回道：“是的，我陪了他整整五天，每一天我都让他欲仙欲死，每次到最后他都会流着泪说从未这么快乐过，昨晚我们玩电击，刺激的要命，是不是，Thran？”Thorin一口气说完，然后就后悔了。

Thranduil看着他收敛了笑容：“不要孩子气。”

Oropher风度依旧的淡淡笑了下：“只要Thran开心就好。”

Thorin沉默不语。

Thranduil拿过放在托盘里的一只烟扔给他：“你需要放松下。”说着自己也点上了一只。

大麻确实令Thorin松弛了下来，抽完后他已经不再像个刺猬似的了。

Oropher随后也吸了一只。

Thranduil吸完整只后脱掉身上的浴袍，爬上桌子慢慢贴近Thorin，搂住他的脖颈开始亲吻他。

Thorin 一下子就硬了，抓住Thranduil的头发开始使劲回吻他，大力吸吮他的舌头并把自己的插进他的嘴中，唇舌交缠间Thorin站起身将Thranduil抱起仰面按在了桌上。

Oropher起身将桌上的东西都收进大托盘内端了出去。

Thorin扯下浴袍俯身贴住Thranduil的身子慢慢吻他，从嘴唇一点点吻向脖子，然后滑向乳头，吸吮一番后继续向下，在腹部流连了一会，吻上了那柔软的性器，Thranduil蠕动着腰肢发出欢快的喘息声...Oropher回来拉起他的双臂将它们按在他头顶桌上俯身亲吻他的嘴唇...

Thranduil的性器开始涨大，Thorin两手捧着他的臀瓣把脸完全埋进了他的下身...

Oropher开始揉捏他的乳头，Thorin将一只手指舔湿后插进了他的肉穴...

销魂的呻吟声从Thranduil喉间溢了出来，Thorin并不打算让他很快射出来，挑逗的慢慢玩弄他的阴茎，吸吮他的阴囊，舔弄他的会阴，用手指和舌头交替着轻柔的抽插他的肉穴...

Oropher放开了Thranduil的嘴唇，开始吸咬他的乳头。

两个人齐力的进攻中，Thranduil发出让人腿软的哼叫。

Thorin抽出手指抓住他的下身开始顶入阴茎, Thranduil吸了一口气屏住了呼吸，Oropher亲吻抚摸他的身体让他放松下来。

Thorin将阴茎头部插入后开始缓慢的抽动，Oropher含住Thranduil的性器轻轻吸吮，Thranduil疼痛一样的呻吟着... Thorin又插入的深了一些... Oropher持续为Thranduil口交…两人都默契的不想立即就把Thranduil干射，一起慢慢的玩弄着他...

Thranduil瘫软在了桌上，在两人仿佛漫不经心却又折磨人的不停亵玩中发出颤抖的呻吟。

Thorin的持久力和忍耐力让Oropher刮目相看，他那缓慢的挑逗式的抽插已经持续了很久，仍没有冲动和松懈的现象，Thranduil已经被操成了一滩水，Oropher用手指玩弄他的嘴唇，那里流出了口水，“把他抱到床上去吧。”Oropher对Thorin说。

Thorin抱起软绵绵的Thranduil让他的长腿盘住自己的腰并用胳膊搂紧自己的脖子，即使走上楼梯他那粗长沉重的阴茎也依然牢牢的插在Thranduil的体内。

他将Thranduil仰面放在卧室床上后继续轻浅的操他，Oropher手上拿着东西跟了进来，慢慢脱掉衣物后上床加入了他们，他拿来的是一根红色的绳子和一只黑色的眼罩，在给Thranduil戴上眼罩后他用那条绳子将他的双手紧紧捆住并系在了床头，随后他将阴茎插进了Thranduil嘴中开始操他的嘴。

Thorin感觉到包裹着阴茎的肉穴兴奋的收缩，不由更深的插进了一些，继续干了一会后，他和Oropher交换了位置。

那肉穴已经被操得就像是一张张开的滴着口水的小嘴，Oropher将阴茎整根插入进去再全部抽出，一下接一下的慢慢操干，他那戴在龟头处的环随着出入带出黏腻的淫液。

两人轮番的操干缓慢的持续了很久，到后来Thranduil已经意识模糊无法分清到底是谁在进入他了，过多快感的堆积令他的下体发麻。虽然Thorin和Oropher都避开不去刺激他的前列腺，他还是因为他们持续不断的操干陷进了恍如前列腺快感一般极乐的漩涡里，最后他被两人夹在中间分开双腿交替的快速进入时，Oropher和Thorin加大了力度，Thranduil在这激烈的进攻中浑身痉挛，当他再也无法承受哭喊着求他们停止时，两人却将阴茎一起操进了他的后穴，Thranduil凝住了身体，声音仿佛在这一刻完全消失了，Oropher和Thorin抓紧他的下身一起动了起来，往复数十下后，Thranduil发出一声闷哼狂泄出一大股精液和尿液，随后昏了过去。

凌晨时分Oropher从睡梦中睁开了眼睛，他看到Thranduil和Thorin抱在一起，不停的不停的接着吻，缠绵的就像是一对连体婴，看了一会Oropher悄悄闭上了眼睛。

 

Thorin睡的很沉，醒来时外面已经艳阳高照了，他发现屋子里很静，静的就像是只有他一个人在。下了床，他开始喊Thranduil的名字一个房间一个房间的找他，最后Thorin喘着粗气瘫坐在地上，一遍遍失魂落魄的告诉自己：Thranduil真的不见了，他和Oropher全都消失不见了。


End file.
